


Symphony Of Stubbornness

by FicNewtons



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alucard topping? In your house? It’s more likely than you think, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Spider-Man Kiss, Teasing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNewtons/pseuds/FicNewtons
Summary: Alcohol and loneliness are potent drugs, and Alucard and Trevor are high on both.





	Symphony Of Stubbornness

_Clink!_

Cheers erupted around the table, drawing copious bothered glowers from the rest of the tavern. The group ignored the stares as they sipped on over-full mugs of ale, its white, hoppy foam spilling over the sides. A stray drop dribbled sneakily out from the froth, dropping squarely into Trevor’s lap. Trevor groaned.

“Jus’ perfect...” he said, a drunken slur creeping up the back of his tongue, resting indolently in his mouth.

Sypha giggled, wiping away the traces of foam from her upper lip, her cheeks flushed red with the warm glow of alcohol. Alucard watched the both of them from under intolerant eyes wrought with weariness. He, too, sighed, taking another hefty sip.

“You know, Belmont, you could try to pace yourself a bit more,” he said.

Trevor’s eyes wandered up to his, hazy, drunk on the potent ale.

“It’s a celebration,” Trevor scoffed. “We’re _celebrating_. “

Alucard turned up his nose, letting out a heavy sigh laden with chagrin.

“You don’t have to be sloppy to celebrate.”

“I’m having fun, it’s called _fun_ , ever tried it?”

Sypha watched the two of them argue, the corners of her mouth twisted into a grimace at the immaturity of it all.

“You two can’t stop for one second, can you?” she demanded.

Alucard gave a deep, low chuckle, Trevor following his lead. The tension evaporated as Alucard backed off, relaxing back into his seat. Trevor scoffed, putting his hands up in an offering of peace. They wouldn’t ever stop, but for Sypha, they could at least pause.

“You’re right. Now tell me again, what are we celebrating?” Alucard said, his words thick with sarcasm.

Sypha took caution with her words. She knew what he was getting at. She understood how provocative he was trying to be. But before she could come up with a civil response, Trevor slammed his mug on the table, sloshing beer all around.

“The death of Lord Dracula!” he exclaimed exuberantly. Sypha covered her eyes, shielding Trevor from her all-too obvious annoyance.

“Ah, yes, that’s right. I had forgotten,” said Alucard flatly, sipping on his “celebratory” beer.

“No.... that’s not....” Sypha started. “It’s more like, we’re celebrating the saving of humanity. The stopping of a genocide and the fruits of our hard work. Not.... you know...” Sypha looked at Alucard with sympathy. “Dracula.”

Alucard sat quiet for a moment. Even Trevor, who was already admittedly a bit overly drunk for the occasion, could see the sting in his eyes behind the thick shield of sarcasm. He’d have been a fool to think that none of this had affected Alucard. He could still remember the look on Alucard’s face when they had done it. There was nothing but pain. He didn’t know if he’d ever forget it. He felt a bit bad as he thought back on it, even through the alcohol cloudily holding his brain in its grasp.

Sypha and Trevor breathed a sigh of relief as Alucard smiled smugly.

“I was only testing you,” he said, sipping on his drink.

“You passed, Sypha. Belmont, you failed.”

Sypha tried hard not to look overly pleased with herself, while Trevor continued to glower through his eyebrows. Alucard stood abruptly, leaving his nearly emptied drink with a pile of the numerous empties covering the table in front of them.

“I have had fun, you two, but I think it’s time for me to go. Where have you made arrangements for the night?” he asked.

“I have a room at the inn a few doors down,” Sypha said.

Trevor hiccupped, looking surprised. “You made arrangements?”

Sypha rolled her eyes. “You remember earlier when I told you I was going to talk to the clerk about a room and insisted you come with me? And then you said “I’ll do it later” and said you were going to the tavern to get a head start?”

Trevor froze, lost in thought. “Mmmm.... yeah, that sounds like me.” He took another hearty sip, draining the last of the ale in his mug. He stood to go.

“Well, it’s later. I’ll just do it now, come on.”

Sypha stood, fixing her robes. “I don’t think that’s going to happen. They’re full. I took the last one.”

“What?? And you didn’t think to mention that?” Trevor said, incredulous.

Sypha shrugged. “You had other priorities. I forgot by the time I saw you again.”

Trevor groaned. “Well, I’ll just stay with you, then. I can sleep on the floor.”

“No, no way. You get so...” she grimaced, “ _touchy_ when you’re drunk.”

Trevor’s jaw hung open, shocked. Alucard couldn’t help but laughing at his expression.

“Well that’s not true! I’m just....” He searched for the right word. “...friendly.”

“Too friendly for my taste,” she said, resolute.

“Well what am I supposed to do now?” Trevor asked.

“God, you fool...” Alucard pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I guess you can stay the night with me. I’m certainly not hurting for space. I think the castle is large enough to put a good amount of distance between the two of us.”

“Are you sure you feel like putting up with him? I promise, he’s a bit of a handful,” Sypha insisted.

“Well come on Sypha, do you really want me to sleep on the sidewalk?” Trevor demanded. “Alucard, I would be happy to stay with you tonight.”

“Don’t be too happy about it,” he mused.

“And don’t worry, I think I can handle him,” he whispered to Sypha, watching as Trevor stumbled toward the door, catching himself on the door frame as he nearly tumbled out the door.

“It’s your funeral,” Sypha jeered.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Alucard said. “It’ll be his.”

Trevor waved them on, impatiently dawdling outside the door. 

“Come on, you slowpokes, let’s go!” he shouted loudly across groups of very disturbed patrons.

Alucard and Sypha groaned, looking to each other for reassurance before heading out with him.

As Alucard stepped out, Trevor clapped him hard on the back, his arm reaching awkwardly around Alucard’s neck, having failed to account for the fact that Alucard was taller than him, forcing Alucard to hunch down uncomfortably as he struggled to release himself from Trevor’s grasp, just barely squirreling out from the crook of his arm. Alucard reversed the situation, clapping his hand tightly on Trevor’s shoulder. Trevor looked up at him and smiled drunkenly, as if he’d hardly noticed.

“You ready to go?” Trevor asked him gleefully.

Sypha gave Alucard one last look, giving him a final chance to leave Trevor to his own devices.

“Don’t worry about us. I can take him,” Alucard said, as if he could read her mind.

“Alright, well if you insist...” Sypha conceded. “You two try not to kill each other. I’ll come by in the morning to collect him.”

Alucard gave her a wave as he and the drunken Trevor turned to go.

“Good night, Sypha.”

“You suck, Sypha!” Trevor called out as they began to part ways, chuckling to himself as he jeered at her.

Sypha sighed. “Try not to kill each other!”

Trevor stumbled alongside Alucard as they made their way back, the world inconveniently spinning before his eyes. Alucard could see sweat brimming on his hairline as he struggled to keep going forward, breathing heavily in through his nose and out through his mouth. Alucard could hardly ignore his struggle as he began to trail behind.

“You feeling alright back there?” Alucard asked.

“Oh, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Trevor huffed.

“If you don’t hurry up, it’ll be morning before we make it back to the castle.”

“Well... I’m going as fast as I can. Fuck you, anyway,” Trevor said, clamping his jaw shut go keep from upsetting his already gurgling stomach.

Alucard paused, waiting for him to catch up a bit. “If you don’t move faster, I’ll just have you carry you the rest of the way.”

“There is no goddamn way you will do that. I’d have to be dead, and even then, my ghost would stop you from picking me up,” Trevor said gruffly as he trooped on.

“Is that so?”

“That iss fucking so,” Trevor slurred.

In a flash, Alucard had closed the distance between them, diving low to catch Trevor’s waist as he swept him up, throwing Trevor effortlessly over his shoulder. He began to move, faster than their previous pace, breaking into a full-blown sprint, a speed that’d get them home much more quickly than he had originally hoped.

All of the tossing around had only made Trevor’s stomach churning grow more and more aggravated, bile and ale threatening the back of his throat as Alucard ran at a breakneck pace, his shoulder pressing into Trevor’s stomach in all the wrong places. He began to pound weakly on Alucard’s back, struggling to get the words out.

“Alucard stop... I’m gonna.... _hurgh_... ALUCARD!”

Just barely stopping in time, Alucard threw Trevor down with a little less grace than he would have liked, dangerously close to the bank of a small stream.

Alucard watched in horror as Trevor heaved on his hands and knees, spraying a gruesome mix of beer and stomach fluid onto the grass. Coughing deeply, he struggled to get the last bit out. As he gasped for air, he crawled closer to the bank of the river, managing to fire his next rounds into the water. Alucard sighed, stepping up and gently rubbing his back as he watched him with pity, feeling every sickly shudder pulse through him. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him, wondering what it must be like to spend as much time in this state as he knew Trevor did. 

As Trevor gave one final dry heave, he struggled to catch his breath. Alucard sat next to him, continuing to pat his back.

“You done?”

As annoyed as he was at Alucard’s callousness, Trevor couldn’t help but savor the feeling of his hand on his back. His skin was cold to the touch, sending icy shivers down his back, even through his shirt, but in his current state it was strangely sobering. Not sobering enough, however, to prevent a last bout of vomit, which tore out of his throat, taking him by surprise. Yet even more surprising was Alucard’s hand, gently moving rogue strands of hair off his face as he struggled to recoup, brushing his long, pale fingers through Trevor’s hair. Trevor wasn’t sure if his face was growing hot from the exertion of vomiting, or if Alucard’s touch was setting the warmth off in him, but either way, he could feel his body growing warm under the dhampir’s frigid touch.

“Alucard, what are you—“

“Finished?” Alucard asked, hardly offering a glance in his direction.

Trevor spat into the water the last of the contents of his stomach, finally feeling settled and much more sober, though weak in the arms and the knees from his time on the ground.

“Finished,” Trevor confirmed.

Alucard looked at him, studying Trevor’s rugged face, pallid and rosy all at once from the alcohol. His eyes traced the scar that lined Trevor’s face, which glowed pink under the radiant warmth of beer. A few drops of sweat had fallen ungraciously down his temple, dripping from his chin into the stream. He looked so pathetic in this state, but still, somehow, he managed to be exceptionally handsome, his features still prominent and strong under the perspiration glazing across his forehead and cheeks. Alucard found himself unable to take his eyes off him, though Trevor’s lips were slick with sickly saliva.

Alucard dipped his hand into the stream, bringing up a shallow pool of cool, fresh water, and softly as he could, he began to wipe away at Trevor’s face. Trevor pulled away like a child whose face was being cleaned by a mother’s spit-covered thumb, but Alucard held him fast by his hair, not so gently as to let him slip out of his grip, but not as tightly as to cause Trevor pain.

Though Trevor pushed him away and groaned with indignation, he could tell that Alucard, with all his supernatural strength, was going easy on him. He wondered why, after all the trouble and pain he’d caused him. Wouldn’t this be a chance for small revenge? But Alucard didn’t take it. Regardless of the reason, the cool water, even cooler in Alucard’s chilled hands, was incredibly tempering, and it quietly snapped Trevor out of his stupor. Though he felt like a child, Trevor relented under Alucard’s firm grip and allowed him to finish cleaning his face.

Alucard said no words as he did it, his fingers skirting across Trevor’s dampened forehead as he cleansed him of sweat and dirt, catching the miscellaneous strands of hair that had fallen and pushing them back into place. He stood without word when he had finished, leaving Trevor on the ground, surveying him expectantly.

“Are you ready to go?” Alucard asked, more coldly than Trevor had expected.

“Yeah... thanks...” Trevor mumbled in response.

He scooped up a few handfuls of water, swishing it in his mouth before spitting it back in the stream. He struggled to his feet, his body still heavy with exhaustion, shaking as his empty stomach continued to spasm with small, sick after shocks. He felt like shit, but he refused to let Alucard see. Overall, he felt better than he had a few minutes ago, anyway, and that was enough to keep him going.

“Do I still need to carry you?” Alucard asked smugly.

“Not a chance,” Trevor said, closing the distance between them.

Wordlessly, Alucard turned to go, Trevor keeping pace with him just a few steps behind. At their much quicker walking speed, they made it to the castle fairly quickly, though by the time they made it through the door, Trevor’s legs were aching, ready to give out from under him. He panted hard, fully alert and absolutely exhausted after the quick, refreshing walk through the cool air, now supporting himself on the door frame to regain his breath. Alucard hardly noticed him as he made his way to the grand staircase that sat in the middle of the foyer. Trevor rushed to catch up, ever impressed by Alucard’s physical stamina, not to mention his tolerance for alcohol. By how much he had drank at the tavern, Alucard should be on the ground in a ditch somewhere. Trevor guessed that being half-vampire made him more or less impervious to its effects, but nonetheless, he was amazed by it. By the top of the stairs, Trevor was completely winded, while Alucard glided gracefully on. It almost seemed pretentious to Trevor, just the way he dared to move so gracefully, as if he thought his walk alone was better than the world. So arrogant.

But Trevor had glimpsed another side of him. Though they had hardly spoken on the way back from the stream, Trevor knew that the Alucard who was kind and caring existed, even if it was hidden beneath layers of callous indifference.

Alucard lead him through a winding maze of hallways and staircases, snaking around the labyrinth in castle halls until they came to a fairly large bedroom. Though not pristine, it was clearly in much better shape than a lot of the castle. The shelves were kept nice and free of dust, the shelves lined with books that, though they appeared to see little use anymore, still sat nearly organized in their proper place. The bed appeared to be cleaned and changed regularly. Alucard gestured for Trevor to follow him in, allowing him space to explore. Trevor marveled at the freshness of the room, not having expected a full-blown guest bedroom, complete will tall, vaulted ceilings, a canopy of wooden beams traversing the space.

“You can stay here tonight,” Alucard said.

“This is nice, thanks,” Trevor said, examining the room.

“Well, I’ll be off then, if there’s nothing you need. There’s a bath and a pot two rooms down your left if you feel like throwing up again.”

Trevor gave a small laugh, crossing his arms. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, thanks.”

Alucard turned to go, but Trevor wasn’t ready to be rid of him yet.

“Where will you be sleeping tonight? A lovely coffin in the basement, perhaps? Or will you dangle upside down in the attic with the bats?” Trevor nudged.

Alucard raised an eyebrow at him, though a small grin betrayed the otherwise irritated look. “You still think you’re funny?”

“Well when I first found you, you were in a coffin; why is that such a strange question?” he jabbed. “And I know I’m funny.”

Alucard pursed his lips, clearly unconvinced of that.

“I just wonder,” Trevor continued, “how you’ll sleep in this place all by yourself. It’s got to be lonely, what with all the empty rooms and just you off somewhere alone and me all the way over here, alone.”

“It’s not lonely, it’s my home,” Alucard said, his arms crossing as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway.

“Well I was also just thinking,” Trevor said, taking a step toward him, “that maybe, if you wanted, you could stay with me.”

Alucard laughed at the notion, perhaps a bit more forcefully than he’d intended. “You’re right, Belmont, you _are_ funny.”

Trevor stepped closer, planting his hand against the wall next to Alucard’s head, leaning in closely, sending a hot shiver down Alucard’s spine. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Alucard chuckled. “The last time we were this close, I was going to kill you.”

“But you didn’t, right?”

Alucard flashily bared his teeth. “No, but I’m thinking about it now,” he hissed.

Trevor put up his other hand on the wall, entrapping Alucard, leaning in closer, nearly nose to nose with him.

“Sypha was right about you,” Alucard smirked. “You’re too much.”

Through his hard exterior, though, Alucard couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach, making his heart beat fast. Trevor was rough, but he was handsome, and though he’d only caught glimpses of him before when he bathed or slept, he could envision Trevor’s solid, muscle-bound form, standing tantalizingly in front of him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to eat him or fuck him. Maybe both. But either way, he refused to let Trevor have the upper hand.

“You know I can get out of this, right?” Alucard asked. “I’m stronger than you.”

“Sure, but you’d have to want to get out.”

Trever took his hand, running his fingers through Alucard’s soft, golden hair. The soft, clean scent of soap and flowers wafted off of him, only fueling Trevor’s desire, which grew hotter and hotter. Being this close to Alucard excited him. He knew Alucard could kill him easily at this proximity if he’d wanted to, and the danger added fire to his already budding erection. It didn’t hurt that Alucard was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Despite his long, flowing hair, he had a lean, strong body and hard, rigid features that stood out under his luminously soft, golden eyes.

Alucard froze, savoring Trevor’s touch, perhaps letting a breath escape and then catch in his throat, to his mild embarrassment. Trevor seemed not to notice the blush that crawled across Alucard’s cheeks. He took Alucard’s face in his hands, savoring the soft, smooth skin under his fingers, allowing them to absorb every dip and crest around his prominent cheek bones. His facial structure was nothing short of perfect, like nothing he’d ever felt before.

Holding him still, he kissed along Alucard’s jaw, trailing his lips along the strong bone up to his ear, softly nibbling his neck just below his earlobe. Alucard tilted his head back a bit, nearly involuntarily, opening himself up to Trevor’s affections. Trevor pulled his body into Alucard’s, roughly grinding his hard, clothed cock against Alucard’s, which was growing harder and harder with every pass of Trevor’s lips on his sensitive skin.

He gritted his teeth as a shudder passed through him, Trevor kissing fervently along his collar bone, pushing his shirt aside to get at the tender flesh of Alucard’s shoulder. Trevor moved a hand around Alucard’s waist, tightly gripping his hip as he feverishly rubbed himself on Alucard’s body. The feeling of Trevor’s rigid cock through his pants sent tiny, electric shocks through Alucard’s skin, raising the hairs on his arms as he reached around, firmly grasping a handful of Trevor’s strong ass, tightly pulling them together even more closely. Trevor let out a low, growling moan at the reciprocation.

Quickly remembering himself, his refusal to let Trevor lead cutting through the hypnotic rhythm of Trevor’s grazing hard-on, Alucard swiftly leapt up and out of Trevor’s grip, nimbly landing behind him, catching him by the neck before he could react, pushing his face into the wall. Trevor gritted his teeth, feeling robbed of the stimulation.

“I told you, Trevor,” Alucard said. I’m stronger than you.”

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m irresistible,” Trevor said, a devious grin spreading wide across his face.

“Is that what you think?” Alucard questioned. “I could leave right now.”

Releasing Trevor, Alucard turned to go.

“Have a good night, Belmont.”

Alucard nearly made it out of the room when a sudden crack sounded, and nearly instantaneously, Trevor’s whip wrapped tightly around Alucard’s ankles, sending him hard to the ground, his arms barely managing to break his fall. He felt a strong sting in his ankles, burning hotly beneath the binds of the whip.

“You dumb oaf, that’s consecrated, that hurts!” Alucard yelped.

Before the burning could leave any lasting damage, Alucard grabbed the whip, releasing his ankles and quickly flicked it straight out of Trevor’s hands. Trevor’s fists clenched, his knuckles turning white.

“Give that back!”

Alucard smiled menacingly, tightly gripping the whip stock. With a delicate, but ruthless flick of his wrist, Alucard sent the whip flying, catching first one of Trevor’s wrists, then, with a careful maneuver from Alucard, the other, binding them tightly together behind his back. Almost seamlessly, Alucard dove around him, skillfully looping the whip around his ankles, securing them to his wrists, forcing him to his knees with his arms secured behind him. Pulling tightly one last time, Alucard firmly bound his wrists and ankles together, leaving him in a vulnerable position. Trevor fought hard against the restraints, stuck steadfast, using up too much energy in his efforts. He sat helpless, watching Alucard as he paced in front of him, panting. Alucard watched him in return, with intense, preying eyes.

“Well? I thought you were leaving,” Trevor said, bemused. 

“Mmmm. So did I. But a more interesting opportunity presented itself.”

Alucard knelt down, nearly on Trevor’s eye level. He ran his fingertips across Trevor’s skin, grazing down his neck to his collar bones, dipping his hands under the collar of Trevor’s tunic to feel his sturdy chest. He gripped the fabric with both hands, and as Trevor watched with horror, he indelicately tore straight down the middle, exposing the entirety of his firm, fuzzy torso. Alucard allowed his hands to travel downward, his chilled fingertips making Trevor shudder as they glided down the tender, exposed flesh of his stomach. He ran a single cruel finger down the length of Trevor’s fully hard cock under his tight pants, feeling it react to the stimulation. Trevor gritted his teeth, groaning against the tease, making Alucard smile sinfully. 

Returning to his feet, Alucard took Trevor by the chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes. He gently stroked Trevor’s gruff, stubbled jaw with his thumb, enjoying the rough, grizzly feeling of Trevor’s seldom-shaven face. Trevor gritted his teeth, trying not to show his discomfort, but the whip was cutting tightly into his wrists and ankles, which only got worse as he struggled to get free.

Alucard could tell, silently pleased with his work. Watching Trevor struggle sent warm, primal lust pulsing through his groin, snaking through his chest to warm even the deepest recesses of his being. He slid his hand from Trevor’s chin, cupping his cheek in an almost loving hold. But his eyes betrayed the gesture, telling of something more wicked.

“Belmont...”

“What?” Trevor spat. 

Alucard ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair lovingly, pushing it back away from his forehead, opening up his full face to Alucard. 

“Take off my trousers,” he said firmly.

Trevor offered up only a spiteful laugh. “With what? My hands?”

Alucard moved his hand quickly around to hold back of Trevor’s head, firmly gripping the back of his neck. “With your teeth.”

“You must be joking,” Trevor huffed. 

Alucard tightened his grip on Trevor’s neck. “Very much not the case.”

Grumbling, Trevor strained forward, meeting the hot impression of Alucard’s rigid member pressing against his pants. He realized that the only way to proceed was to make Alucard regret putting him in this position.

Alucard quivered at Trevor’s hot breath, warming him as he hovered his mouth over the swelling bulge, delicately traipsing his lips up and down the shape of it. His tongue danced over the hard ridge, just the tip, zig-zagging his way up and down the shaft. Alucard groaned, eager to be touched, aching for the small, delicious contact of Trevor’s mouth.

With a bit more pressure, Trevor took the tip into his mouth through the cloth, sucking ever so lightly on it. Alucard tightened his grip on Trevor’s hair, pushing his mouth even harder onto his cock, but what he was really aiming for was the tie at the front of his trousers, eager for Trevor to get them off.

Trevor grinned against the shaft, sensing Alucard’s misery. Feeling suddenly merciful, he moved for the tie, pulling it taut with his teeth, relaxing a moment as the cloth came loose around his waist. With his teeth to grip the top of the pants at the opening, Trevor quickly pried them off, marveling as Alucard’s impressive cock was released, fully erect. Trevor teased the tip with his tongue, running it along the rim of the head, resisting against Alucard’s grip as he tried to nudge the tip fully into his mouth. 

Much to Alucard’s vexation, Trevor moved away from the tip of his cock, licking down the shaft to focus instead on the base, kissing and sucking gently around it. Alucard groaned deeply with a confused mix of pleasure and impatience, unable to stand the teasing any longer.

“ _Nghh_... Belmont....”

With one final, torturous kiss, Trevor pulled away, pulling his eyes up to meet Alucard’s.

“Do it, Belmont.”

Trevor grinned. Warmth spread across his chest, his heart fluttering, utterly delighted by Alucard’s suffering. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m afraid,” Trevor said, positively insubordinate. 

Alucard growled, baring his teeth. “Put it in your mouth,” he demanded.

Slowly, Trevor wrapped his lips around the tip, sidling his tongue vindictively around the sensitive slit as he tormented Alucard, sending cruel shivers up his spine. His malicious compliance set Alucard off.

Realizing that it’d be days before Trevor released him from this viciously provocative cycle of anguish, Alucard decided to take matters into his own hands. He began to push his cock more forcefully into Trevor’s mouth, who, surprised as he was, steeled himself against the intrusion, using his tongue to slick both his lips and Alucard’s cock with saliva, allowing him to enter with ease. Slowly at first, Alucard tested Trevor’s limits, waiting to tick Trevor’s gag reflex and watch him recoil, gasping for air, but to his surprise, Trevor had already taken most of it without trouble, sending a little shock of delight through Alucard.

Tempering his breathing through his nose, Trevor steadied himself. This was new to him, and he had resigned to figuring it out as he went, though he quickly realized that he should have swallowed his pride and asked for a moment to recoup when Alucard met resistance at the back of his mouth and continued to push forward into his throat. Trevor took in as much air as he could, but he could feel his airways tightening under the strain of Alucard’s intrusion. He could feel the lingering grip of the alcohol aiding him in relaxing his throat as Alucard pushed to the hilt. It hardly helped, as his mind began to flurry with instinctual fears of choking, his wrists going raw as he pulled against the restraints. 

“God... _fuck_...” Alucard gasped. 

He held steady for a moment, lost in bliss as Trevor’s lips encircled the base of his cock. Alucard’s thighs quivered, feeling Trevor’s throat spasming around him, his breath frantic as his nose was pressed against Alucard’s pubic bone, before quickly pulling himself from Trevor’s mouth to allow him a moment to breathe.

“And here I was, thinking your mouth was only good for being annoying,” Alucard mused.

“And here I was thinking that you _were_ a big cock, not that you had one.” Gasping for air, Trevor could barely choke out his comeback, though through the sheer willpower of his sarcasm, he somehow managed. “You could hurt someone with that.”

“Oh, I’m sincerely counting on it,” Alucard said. “And just so you know, that’s a compliment. Not an insult. Ready for another go?”

Trevor’s eyebrow twitched. “Ready and waiting,” he sneered. 

More forcefully this time, Alucard replaced his cock in Trevor’s mouth, giving him much less time to readjust. Trevor had prepared himself, however, relaxing his throat to allow Alucard back in just as deeply as before. Eager to get on with it, Alucard didn’t hold himself in Trevor’s throat for very long, though the sight of his cock disappearing into Trevor’s mouth sent a surge of raw, primal energy surging through his body, making him even harder. 

Quickly, gracelessly, Alucard pulled himself out of Trevor’s throat, while Trevor danced his tongue along the bottom of the shaft. Alucard began to thrust, barely touching Trevor’s throat as he picked up the pace, devolving into crude, indecorous face-fucking. A thrill shuddered through Alucard as he watched Trevor’s face as he swallowed him, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

Trevor tried his best to keep up, attempting to suck as Alucard pulled out and use his tongue to tease him as he reentered, but the more rapid Alucard’s pace grew, the more Trevor just tightened his lips, becoming contented with his mouth simply being just a hole for Alucard to fuck. Evidently, Alucard was content with this too, roughly slamming himself into Trevor’s mouth. He could feel himself growing hot, primal lust exploding between his hips, orgasm bubbling up all too suddenly. 

“Belmont, I—“

With only a fraction of a warning, he pushed himself as deeply as possible into Trevor’s throat, making his throat muscles spasm in reflex, nearly instantly swallowing Alucard’s cum straight from the tip as it erupted with a hard shudder, Alucard holding Trevor’s head as still as possible. As soon as the wave passed, he pulled himself from Trevor’s mouth, allowing him to breathe again, some of the remnants of a mess of saliva and ejaculate sheening his lips. He licked away the mess eagerly. 

Trevor caught his breath. “Alright, you’ve had your fun, will you get this damn thing off me now?” He pulled against the whip, his wrists and ankles raw and sore.

Alucard sighed, quickly realizing his fun was over. Delicately, so as not to further irritate the red indentations that had appeared on Trevor’s skin, Alucard undid the whip. As Trevor struggled to his feet, his knees weak and creaky from his time on the floor, Alucard offered the whip to him as a peace treaty. Fixing himself up again, Alucard headed for the door. As if he was expecting it, though, he quickly grabbed the whip out of the air, only fractions of a moment after Trevor had cracked it in Alucard’s direction. He quickly turned to see Trevor, whip in hand, one more battle in his eyes. 

“Belmont… I’m stronger than you. We’ve already decided this…” Alucard huffed. “Alcohol makes you handsy and stupid.”

“I’m 70% sober, you fuck,” Trevor growled. “That’s pretty good for me.”

Lunging toward him, Trevor threw his best punch, which Alucard immediately caught, using the momentum of the attack to toss Trevor across the room. Trevor landed on his feet, to the surprise of both of them.

“Pretty good, but if you didn’t have speed on your side, this would be a fair fight,” Trevor said.

In a flash, Alucard disappeared into the air, landing nimbly on a beam on the ceiling. As Trevor searched for him, unable to track his movement, Alucard wrapped his legs around the beam over Trevor’s head, allowing himself to dangle backward off it. Before Trevor could register his location, Alucard had gotten ahold of his collar, lifting him up off the ground by his shirt with ease, planting a deep, passionate kiss on the stunned Belmont as they hung in the air. Tangling his fingers desperately in Alucard’s brilliant, golden hair, Trevor eagerly returned Alucard’s affection, losing himself in his tender, delicious clutches. Both men could feel their hearts fluttering together, forgetting altogether their brawl, if only for an instant. 

But, snide as ever, Alucard quickly pulled away from Trevor’s desperate lips, grinning disparagingly. “I think speed is the only thing I really need, eh?”

He dropped a disappointed Trevor back to the ground, hurriedly following him, his arms crossed indignantly as the two sized each other up. 

Trevor sighed. “You’re going to make me beg, aren’t you?”

Alucard stepped to him, fondly putting his hand around Trevor’s waist, gripping his hip as he swept Trevor’s hair off his forehead with his free hand, studying his dejected eyes. He smiled, his dangerous teeth glowing brightly under the light of the moon peeking in from the window. 

“Mmm… Yes, I do think so.”

Alucard pulled Trevor’s head into his chest, embracing him warmly, stroking his hair, knowing full well that he was preparing to torture the poor man so terribly that they’d never speak again. Trevor wrapped his arms around him, exhausted, sore, and aching to be touched.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Trevor breathed, quivering as he spoke.

“What’s that?”

“ _Please_ , Alucard… please fuck me…” he purred into Alucard’s chest. “I’m _begging_.” 

Taking what cruel pleasure he could get, Alucard snatched Trevor up, diving through the air, before tossing him roughly down onto his back, greedily working Trevor’s pants off his hips, freeing his rock hard, eager cock. Trevor’s heart raced, anticipation flowing through him like hot lava. Alucard could feel himself coming around again, his own pants tightening at the crotch as he quickly undid them and slid them down, just enough to release his own member. He stroked himself hungrily with a saliva-sodden hand, his second wind returning fast as his own heart raced at the thought of being inside Trevor.

Trevor palmed his own erection, growing more and more impatient by the minute. Alucard hastily snatched Trevor’s wrist, pinning it viciously down to the bed.

“Don’t touch yourself unless I say so,” Alucard snarled, working his own shaft barbarously in front of Trevor. The sudden lack of stimulation made Trevor’s heart sink, desperately awaiting Alucard’s intrusion as he helplessly watched Alucard pleasure himself.

After what felt like a million relentless years of voyeurism, Trevor breathed a sigh of relief as Alucard readied himself at Trevor’s hole with eager anticipation. Placing a steadying hand just below Trevor’s belly, Alucard kindly eased himself inside, stopping at just the tip to give Trevor a chance to adjust to the pressure. Even the head alone was a lot, but Trevor didn’t care. Alucard was large, but Trevor wanted it so badly. He gasped, his breathing grew shallow as Alucard began to move again, pushing deeper and deeper. Trevor savored every millimeter, stretching and filling him, clutching at the sheets of the bed to ground himself as he began to feel lost in the ecstasy. 

Alucard groaned deeply as he pushed his hips into the flesh of Trevor’s ass, his cock fully enveloped by him. Trevor’s back arched, begging Alucard’s cock to rub him in all the right places as he began to pull back out a bit before pushing in again. Alucard was surprised at how little movement was required to get him so fired up again, but Trevor’s ass was so tight and just begging to be filled by him. Trevor wasn’t sure how long he could last this way, the desire to touch himself burning him up inside.

As Alucard worked in and out of him, he could see the blissful distress on Trevor’s face as he tried to contain himself. 

“Trevor…” Alucard whispered.

“Mmm?”

“I want you to touch yourself,” he breathed.

Without hesitation, Trevor wrapped his hand around his shaft, working himself into a raw, primal frenzy between his own hand and Alucard’s deep penetration. Fire erupted in his groin as he felt himself bubbling over.

“Alucard…” Trevor groaned.

“Tell me, Trevor,” Alucard pressed.

“I’m gonna cum,” Trevor gasped, overtaken by the throes of his orgasm nearly instantaneously, covering his bare chest in a mess of his own warm, sticky seed. 

As his orgasm ripped through him, his walls spasming around Alucard, Alucard could feel the same carnal heat boiling over inside him. He closed his eyes, his focus pulled into the waves of pleasure radiating up and down his shaft before Trevor could recover from his own orgasm.

“Trevor, I-I’m going to cum too,” he stammered. “I’m going to cum in you.”

Trevor grasped at Alucard’s ass, pulling Alucard even deeper as he exploded, shuddering hotly as he filled Trevor with his own flood of cum. 

As they came back to their senses, Alucard offered Trevor a handkerchief from his pocket, which he gratefully accepted. Leaving Trevor to tidy himself up, Alucard climbed off the bed, fixing his own pants, smoothing his hair, fixing the rogue strands. 

Trevor cleaned himself up and redressed as much as he could, shedding altogether his torn shirt. Trevor watched Alucard as he stood, watching wistfully out the window. 

“You know, you really don’t have to go,” Trevor said.

Alucard crossed his arms, a smile crossing his face at the sight of the disheveled man.

“I won’t be lonely,” Alucard insisted.

Trevor got comfortable under the sheets, shifting over to one side to allow free space on the other half of the overly large bed.

“I don’t want you to stay because we’ll be lonely, I want you to stay because I want you to stay, idiot,” Trevor retorted, smiling.

Hesitantly, Alucard climbed in next to him, curling up under Trevor’s arm, a hand on his chest, relishing his warmth.  
“What do you think Sypha will say when she sees your shirt?” Alucard asked.

Trevor laughed. “I’d bet you money that that girl is a freak. She’ll probably be mad we didn’t invite her.”

They chuckled at the thought, as they made themselves comfortable, intertwining into each other. It didn’t take long for them to drift off to sleep, the most unlikely pair in the world sharing a bed for the first time, and certainly not the last.


End file.
